juego de amor
by Dolunay
Summary: cuando el amor se convierte en odio, todo porque jugaste con el.
1. capitulo 1

Mi nombre es Hinata Hyuga, tengo 17 años, me siento frustrada pues mis padres acaban de morir en un trágico accidente mientras se dirigirán a Cantón, la ciudad colindante a Hong Kong, donde solía vivir hasta los 14 luego mi padre me llevo a un internado en Londres donde se encontraba mi hermana menor Hanabi y mi primo Neji.

Miro la ventana del avión, estamos apunto de despegar, siento que sobre mi mano ejerce una presión, volteo es mi hermana me regala una dulce sonrisa, pero se que ella finge, su mirada demuestra dolor y sufrimiento, tal vez igual o mas que yo… no lo se.

Le sonrió al igual que ella lo hace, no quiero que se preocupe por mi pero aun así no nos podemos engañar hemos perdido a dos personas importantes. Inhalo y exhalo hondo para evitar que otra lágrima traicionera salga de mis ojos, pero es imposible.

-Hinata-decía Hanabi- todo estará bien te lo prometo

Hinata observo a su hermana que la miraba con esos ojos platinados que caracterizaba a los Hyuga, de ellos se originaban varias lágrimas, rodeo con sus brazos a su hermana, tratando de reconfortarla.

-me encargare de que así sea-decía la Hyuga mayor

Se limpio las lágrimas, sus ojos tal vez estarían hinchados y rojos pero poco le importo, sentía tanto dolor, por perder a sus padres, por ver a su hermana sufrir no poder hacer nada se sentía inútil. El avión despego poco a poco eran casi las siete y el crepúsculo se hacia presente, no supo como paso pero se quedo dormida.

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha, ese es mi nombre… muchos desean ser como yo, no me quejo, tengo lo que quiero cuando quiero.

Ahora estoy aburrido, estoy con Karin otra de las tantas chicas del montón. Se supone que con ella me divertiría un poco pero fue todo lo contrario, solo quería despejarme un poco.

-Karin sabes, ya me canse-decía el Uchiha

-¿Qué pasa Sasuke?-decía mientras lo besaba

-basta-dijo alejándola-me tengo que ir

Karin que se encontraba sentada sobre sus piernas, se paro con un leve gruñido.

-¿Qué te pasa Sasuke… has estado así desde hace unos días?

-eso no es de tu incumbencia

La pelirroja seguía hablando, pero este ya no la escuchaba. Tomo su chaqueta y salio del departamento de la pelirroja.

Se dirigió a su mercedes benz y salio de aquel lugar algo fastidiado, decidió irse a su casa, llegando ahí se disponía a ir a su habitación

Pero su padre lo detuvo.

-Sasuke… necesito hablar con tigo

-¿Qué se te ofrece padre?-volteo encarando a su padre

-tu madre me hablo de la charla que tubo con la directora Tsunade.

-¿y?

-¿Qué es lo que pasa Sasuke? Me decepcionas mucho

-¿de verdad?- sonrió irónico y se acerco mas a su padre- creo que desde que existo he sido una decepción para ti

-eso no es cierto… pero has cambiado mucho es como si el Sasuke que conocíamos hubiera muerto

-por que lo esta padre… si no me necesitas me retiro

Sasuke se dio la vuelta, subió las escaleras y se encerró en su cuarto dejando a su enfurecido padre.

-y ¿Cómo te fue Fugaku?-decía su esposa preocupada

-lo mismo de siempre-inhalo un poco de aire para después proseguir- Sasuke ya no es el mismo de antes… ha cambiado mucho y cada ves se ha alejado mas de nosotros

Mikoto observo preocupada a su esposo, en verdad su hijo se alejaba de ellos mas y mas, pero como padres ¿Qué hacían para evitarlo? , nada esa era la respuesta. Estaban fallando como padres.

* * *

Sasuke estaba acostado en su cama observando el techo

_-¿Qué es lo que pasa Sasuke? Me decepcionas mucho_

_-¿de verdad?- sonrió irónico y se acerco mas a su padre- creo que desde que existo he sido una decepción para ti_

Esas palabras venían a su mente una y otra vez, su celular empezó a vibrar observo la pantalla _Naruto _dijo para si y luego leyó el mensaje. Guardo su celular y se levanto de la cama, abrió su puerta y salio de su habitación, su amigo lo había invitado a una fiesta en donde estarían sus otros amigos.

Salio de el territorio Uchiha sin hacer mucho ruido e ir al antro en donde se encontraban los demás.

* * *

Hinata despertó poco a poco, habían sido casi 11 horas de vuelo y estaban a punto de aterrizar.

Hubo un poco de turbulencia, pero nada de que preocuparse, los Hyuga salieron del aeropuerto para encontrarse con una camioneta que los esperaba, al entrar en ella se encontraba Ko uno de los guardaespaldas de su familia y al lado su abuelo, bestia una yukata negra, y los miraba atento, ellos hicieron una reverencia.

-ha pasado mucho tiempo, Hinata

-si abuelo…-decía con su tono melancólico

-bien los llevare a la mansión Hyuga, estarán con migo una temporada…

-si, abuelo-dijeron al unísono

-pero… a diferencia de Neji y Hanabi, Hinata creo que tu te quedaras a vivir aquí pues tras la muerte de tu padre el corporativo Hyuga necesita a un líder y tu eres nuestra heredera

-pero abuelo yo no sabría hacer esas cosas apenas es….

-Hinata-interrumpió su abuelo y luego la observo con esa mirada fría que la hizo intimidarse- tu padre estaría decepcionado si oyera esto, sabes que el esperaba mucho de ti… no creo que quisieras fallarle

Hinata al oír estas palabras sintió un enorme enojo, ¿Cómo podía su abuelo utilizar la memoria de su padre para manipularla? ¿Qué era lo que pretendía?, se relajo un poco y cabizbaja respondió

-si abuelo

El recorrido hacia la mansión se hizo en silencio, uno muy incomodo. Hinata aun estaba cabizbaja, Hanabi la observaba con tristeza al igual que su primo. Ellos siempre estaban con ella y sabia que nunca la dejarían sola, a pesar de lo sucedido en el pasado, ella confiaba en ellos y solo a ellos los consideraba como familia.

-bien llegamos-decía el viejo Hyuga mientas bajaba de la camioneta- los empleados se harán cargo de su equipaje ahora síganme

Se dirigieron a la imponente mansión que había pertenecido a su familia durante varias generaciones, el hyuga mayor les estaba dando indicaciones pero ella no las escuchaba estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos.

-estaré en la biblioteca…-dijo finalmente el abuelo y desapareció junto a Ko

Hinata observo la mansión, no había cambiado mucho desde la ultima vez que había estado ahí, esa esencia no se había perdido.

-es extraño…-menciono la peliazul-volver a este lugar

-demasiado-afirmo la pequeña Hyuga

-Hinata-sama, Hanabi-sama creo que deberían irse a descansar

-¿Por qué nos hablas con esa formalidad Neji?¿ es que no te acuerdas que no nos gusta esa formalidad si eres nuestro primo?-reprendió Hanabi

-créame que no lo he olvidado Hanabi-sama… Des afortunadamente ya no estamos en Londres y nuestra familia conserva tradiciones muy antiguas.

-cierto... que mal eso no es justo Hina.

-bueno Hanabi, Neji tenemos que fingir mientras estemos aquí…

La Hyuga subió la escaleras y subió a su antigua habitación que había sido limpiada y arreglada para ella, tenia colores vivos y alegres que le provocaban nauseas. Ver esos colores era una cruel tortura en esos momentos, suspiro hondo en el tocador había un cajita la abrió y una canción empezó a escucharse y una muñeca de ballet se movía al son de la música, era un regalo de sus padre. No soporto el dolor, sus ojos se volvían acuosos y las lágrimas empezaban a deslizarse por sus mejillas. Se recostó en su cama y sintió que poco a poco sus parpados pesaban mas, mañana irían a el cementerio de la familia. No se sentía del todo bien pero debía ser fuerte para afrontar todo lo que estaba a punto de vivir, no supo cuando paso pero se quedo profundamente dormida mientras escuchaba el sonido proveniente de aquella cajita.


	2. algo falta

Los que estábamos reunidos, salíamos poco a poco del cementerio. Veo la mirada perdía de mi hermana y mi primo, mi abuelo por su parte esta tan tranquilo…como si nada hubiera pasado.

Abordamos la camioneta que nos llevara de vuelta a la mansión Hyuga, esa donde viví con mis padres grandes momentos y en donde una vez fui feliz. François Mauriac una vez dijo que _La muerte no nos roba los seres amados. Al contrario, nos los guarda y nos los inmortaliza en el recuerdo. La vida sí que nos los roba muchas veces y definitivamente._

Observo por la ventana, desde aquí puedo observar el río perla, común mente llamado río Guangdong, en los días del pic-nic del domingo mi familia y yo solíamos venir y nos divertíamos mucho. Estoy cansada es un poco tarde a decir verdad, no se con exactitud que hora es pero el sol se ha ocultado completamente y solo se puede ver las nubes grisáceas que a lo lejos pareciera que se funden con aquellas aguas.

Lo que resta del recorrido fue tranquilo aparente mente, la verdad la presencia de mi abuelo me intimida mucho, en la mañana fuimos al instituto Konoha, una de las mas importantes en la ciudad, el abuelo decidió que deberíamos quedarnos con el hasta que fuéramos mayores, que no era sano que estuviéramos lejos de la familia; si claro como si en verdad le importara.

Bueno el instituto es precioso y enorme además de ser muy prestigiado, cosa importante para el abuelo. Dentro de dos cuatro días comenzaremos las clases aunque a decir verdad no tengo muchos ánimos.

Me siento vacía en estos momentos, algo falta.

algo en mi esta vacio,pero no se que

* * *

Mierda, mil veces mierda. ¿Por qué justo ahora se rompe la cuerda de mi guitarra?, esta bien de todos modos no tengo muchos ánimos de tocarla.

Algo falta en mi vida, esto ya no es divertido. Ago lo mismo siempre, me canso de esto poco a poco, ya no se en que o con quien gastar mi dinero.

Debería hacer algo mas no se, con suerte y encuentre algo nuevo. Me decido salir a dar una vuelta en mi auto, si creo que la vida nocturna es lo mió, estar en la calle divirtiéndome con cuanto se me pega la gana, pero aun así algo falta.

Las bebidas, las mujeres, los lujos, nada llena el vació. Necesito algo más, algo diferente a todo esto no se ¿ a alguien?, no definitivamente no, yo Sasuke Uchiha nunca dependerá de nadie. Solo estoy un poco aburrido, nada mas, me divertiré esta noche.

Saco mi móvil y le mando mensajes a mis amigos, esta noche nos divertiremos.

hoy será mi primer día en el instituto no dormí mucho y tengo sueño, mi despertador esta sonando. Con dificultad lo apago y me levanto con pesadez. Me daré un buen baño antes de bajar a desayunar tal vez esto me haga despertar un poco.

El agua caliente recorre mi piel y me relaja, siento como poco a poco se va la pereza aunque mis parpados estén un poco pesado, tal vez tenga un par de ojeras no lo se debo de apurarme si no quiero un regaño de mi abuelo.

Me pregunto ¿Qué pasara hoy?

**bueno esto es el segundo capitulo y un agradecimiento especial a eyesGray-sama por el reviwe y gracias querida lo tomare mucho en cuenta, porfa dejen reviwes nada les cuesta por favor... =D gracias de antemano por leer mi fic espero y les guste.**


	3. Chapter 3

No tengo muchas ganas de desayunar, pero me veo obligada a hacerlo ya que mi abuelo me observa con esa terrible mirada, una de esas que basta para hacerte sentir inferior.

Todo este silencio es incomodo, no se si me lo estoy imaginando pero en el ambiente se siente un aura incomodo, veo a mi hermana cabizbaja al igual que mi primo. Definitivamente están evitando la mirada de mi abuelo, mi hermana se mira tensa, mi primo también aunque lo disimula a la perfección.

Ese carraspeo de mi abuelo indica que dirá algo, levanto mi vista de la mesa.

Me mira a los ojos, no se si tenga miedo pero ahora me siento intimidada, ¡vaya esa mirada otra vez!

-Ko los llevara al instituto-decía con la voz que caracterizaba a mi abuelo, el silencio se hizo presente otra vez. Esto es muy incomodo a decir verdad.

-si abuelo-respondemos intimidado, ni siquiera Neji se atrevería a desafiarlo.

Como dije antes no tengo muchos ánimos, aun no supero la muerte de mis padre ¿quien lo haría? Tal vez alguien sin sentimientos, la verdad mi padre solía decirme que mi corazón blando me traería mucho sufrimiento y seria motivo de debilidad, ahora entiendo a lo que se refería. Pero aun así no me gustaría tener un corazón frío como el del abuelo. Tratare de reponerme, únicamente por ellos.

* * *

-Sasuke-kun ¿esta bien hijo?-decía su madre Mikoto con una de sus cálidas sonrisas

-si...claro- decía mientras volvía a divagar en sus pensamientos

-Sasuke- insistió su madre- se que algo te preocupa...sabes que puedes confiar en mi

-no me pasa nada- contesto fríamente mientras tomaba un poco de jugo

Mikoto levanto su mano como para acariciarle, lo medito un poco, luego la bajo.

-Sasuke me encantaría que todo fuera como antes... ¿Qué fue lo que paso?- cuestiono su progenitora

-hay cosas-decía mientras se paraba y se alejaba un poco dándole la espalda a su madre- que con el tiempo cambian

dicho esto se dispuso a salir dejando sola a su madre.

-Sasuke-kun...¿por que?-decía con preocupación.

* * *

El instituto sin duda era hermoso, con sus amplios jardines y altos edificios. Pero eso no la motivaba, en otra fecha el día iluminado por el esplendido sol, el brillante césped y el despejado cielo se le harían hermosos, pero ese día su luz era despiadada ante sus opalinos ojos, aquella belleza era tan irreal, tan horrible.

-¿Hinata?- hablo Neji- me retiro a mi aula respectiva

-esta bien Neji-decía con una sonrisa forzada

-no tienes porque fingir con migo Hinata- decía mientras la observaba a los ojos- puedes sonreír todo lo que tu quieras pero esos ojos siempre te delataran.

-lo lamento-decía afligida

-no tienes que hacerlo, escucha, la vida es como un juego de azar, nunca sabes quien gana ni quien pierde. aunque esto suene cruel lo único que sabemos es que algún día moriremos tarde o temprano. ahora me retiro o si no llegare tarde a clases- decía mientras se alejaba de la Hyuga- una cosa mas... no te pierdas.

dicho esto se marcho y desapareció por los largos pasillos. mientras dejaba sola a una peliazul.

**baya este es el tercer capitulo, una disculpa a todos por la demora y les agradezco mucho por sus valiosos reviews, no saben lo bien que me hacen sentir los quiero..**

**nos leemos luego**


	4. primer dia

Estaba completamente perdida de eso estaba segura, no tenía idea de donde estaba, todos la miraban raro y eso hacía que ella se intimidara y se sonrojara.

Bajo la cabeza y empezó a caminar, bueno más bien dicho correr. Esa gente la miraba como bicho raro, iba tan distraída pensando en que podía hacer cuando se choco con alguien.

Levanto su cabeza y vio que una pelirroja la miraba enfadada.

-mira niñita mas te vale que te fijes en tu andar o tendrás serios problemas- decía mientras tiraba bruscamente de ella

-yo…yo lo…lo lamento tanto-trataba de disculparse pero aquella chica la intimidaba de sobremanera

-deberías meterte con alguien de tu tamaño ¿no crees?- decía una peli rosa enojada

-miren a quien tenemos aquí a la pelo de chicle y su fiel amiga la oxigenada- decir divertida

-¡hola Karin! ¡Valla estas mas zorra que nunca!-decía burlona una rubia de ojos azules

-hahaha me das tanta risa Ino, es que me tienes tanta envidia al ver que tengo a varios pretendiente y tu no- decía la pelirroja

-pues obvio, todo lo que esta e oferta y barato atrae a muchos clientes ¿no?- decía mientras todos se reían al comentario

-maldita hija de..- decía mientras se dirigía a ella pero un de chico de cabellos blancos con tonalidades azules- suéltame Suigetsu

-déjalas ya Karin no valen la pena- decía tratando de calmar a la chica, esta volteo furiosa y se dispuso a irse no sin antes dedicarle una mirada de odio la peli azul, dejando a esta temblando.

Las otras dos chicas se acercaron a ella.

-esa estúpida no te hará nada-decía sonriendo la rubia-¿estás bien?

-si…si amm gracias yo no quería causar problemas- decía arrepentida

-no te preocupes- decía la peli rosa- soy Sakura Haruno y ella es Ino Yamanaka

-mucho gusto y en verdad lo siento es que me perdí y he estado muy distraída…

-no te preocupes eso suele pasar si eres nueva ¿en que salón estas? –preguntaba la rubia

-amm bueno creo que estoy…-revisaba su horario- en el salón 3°2

-genial estas con nosotras am..-decía la peli rosa viéndola con cierta cuestión en sus ojos

-oh, lo lamento mi nombre es Hinata Hyuga- decía dándole una sonrisa

-bueno Hinata vamos o si no llegaras tarde el primer día.

-gracias- decía por ultimo la peli azul.

Las tres chicas caminaron hacia el aula que les tocaba respectivamente, mientras la Hyuga agradecía internamente el haberlas encontrado, o viceversa, pero agradecía haberlas conocido.

* * *

Sasuke se encontraba escuchando música en el salón, no había nadie. Estaba solo y eso le gustaba, sin ruido más que el de su música, sin los gritos de Karin, sin los caprichos de Karin, mejor aun sin Karin.

Estaba en paz, pero se vio arruinada al ver que la pelirroja entraba furiosa, muy furiosa al aula.

-odio a esas d

-¿Qué pasa ahora Karin?- decía algo molesto el azabache

-esas estúpidas me pusieron en ridículo frente a todo el mundo-decía mientras aventaba varias cosas de saber quién.

-Ok! Karin no tienes que desquitarte con mis cosas- decía Suigetsu mientras trataba de calmarla

-¿Quiénes estúpidas?-preguntaba Sasuke

-la estúpida pelos de chicle de Sakura y la Oxigenada de Ino

os estúpidas- decía, más bien gritaba la pelirroja- las odio enserio

-Ahora entiendo- decía calmado el azabache

-y ¿qué vas a hacer al respecto?- le grito Karin

-¿yo? Nada ¿por qué debería?- decía tranquilamente

-soy tu novia Sasuke-decía aun mas enfadada

-¿Qué? Espera- decía mientras se levantaba de su asiento- que te quede claro, tu y yo no somos nada

-pero hicimos el amor-gritaba ella

-no, tuvimos sexo que es otra cosa muy diferente-decía el

-te odio Uchiha

-y yo te odio a ti

-ey! chicos estoy aquí-decía Suigetsu

-CALLATE- decían ambos al unísono

-esta bien, creo que mejor me voy

-me tienes arto Karin- decía reprochando el azabache- ya no soporto tus gritos, tus caprichos, ya no te soporto a ti

-eres un idiota-decía la chica mientras salía furiosa de aquel aula.

Sasuke furioso tomo sus cosas y salió de ahí también, su día se había arruinado en cuestión de segundos.

* * *

Era la hora de descanso, Hinata y sus dos nuevas amigas se dirigieron a la cafetería que era enorme y estaba llena de alumnos.

Las tres chicas se dirigieron a la fila a serviste el almuerzo y se sentaron en una mesa, amenamente platicaban con la Hyuga, preguntándole de que escuela venia y porque estaba en Hong Kong, a esto último la chica guardo silencio. Después de un momento les explico.

-oh, lo lamento mucho- decía disculpándose Sakura- creo que hemos regado todo

-no…no se preocupen, no tienen la culpa.

Después de esto siguieron comiendo, Hinata se sentía un poco mal al hablar lo sucedido con sus padres, pero debía superarlo. Hinata se quedo viendo fijamente a una dirección, justamente la entrada de la cafetería y en ese momento por la puerta cruzaba un azabache de ojos negro, como ella jamás había visto. Mientas a quien sabe quien dejaba caer unas hojas haciendo que fuera una entrada como de película.

Su corazón empezó a palpitar más fuerte de lo normal y sus mejillas ardían mientras se tornaban rojas. Solo a su mente venia una pregunta ¿Quién es el?.

**Aquí les dejo este capitulo espero que les guste, se que esto del sasuhina se esta tardando un poco pero espero y les guste esto fue solo por asi decirlo como la introducción espero y les guste que a mi me ha gustado muxo, dejen reviews xfaaa.**

**Un agradecimiento a**

**hinatacris**

**Violetamonster**

**EyesGray-sama**

**espero y estén bien**

**Gracias por sus reviews no saben lo bien que me hacen al sabe que les gusta este fict.**

**Los amo, nos leemos luego mis guapuritas**


End file.
